Gone and Back
by Crystilia
Summary: Lucy, a 12 year old girl wonders into Fairy Tail to find her missing friend, Sakura. There she meets Natsu and everyone else. She joins them and helps out. But then when she reaches 18, something bad happens.
1. Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

Summary: Lucy, a 12 year old girl wonders into Fairy Tail to find her missing friend, Sakura. There she meets Natsu and everyone else. She joins them and helps out. But then when she reaches 18, drama happens.

Hope you enjoy this story! =3 By the way, if you have read my previous stories with Lilia in it, Lilia = Exceed, Sakura = Human, Sakura is practically the same one but they have different appearances. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Gone and Back<strong>

A small blonde figure walked around to find her missing friend, Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you! Sakura!"

She wondered around the busy streets throughout Magnolia.

Then she stopped in front of a building.

There was a sign.

She read it.

"Fairy…Tail…I've always wanted to see how it looked inside…but…maybe Sakura's there!"

She quickly walked towards the doors.

She slowly and gently opened it.

There was a large group of people crowded in one place.

She looked around and under tables.

She used her water powers and lifted tables and chairs up.

"Sakura?" She whispered.

She gently put the tables and chairs back down.

She continued to repeat the process as before.

Then someone noticed her.

"Who's there?" A redhead yelled.

She put the chairs and tables down in the proper places.

Then she stood up and dusted off her light blue dress.

"Who are you?" The redhead walked up to her.

"O…oh…sorry to bother y…you...But have you seen a girl with long light brown hair? Erm…she has brown eyes and she wears a white dress…" She said awkwardly.

"Oh I see…I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. Would you like some help?" The redhead asked.

"No thank you…sorry to bother you guys…" The blonde said as she walked awkwardly towards the doors.

"_When I find her I__'ll definitely g_-" Lucy balled her fingers in a fist.

"What's your name?" She asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around and answered "L…Lucy…"

"Have you just arrived here?"

"N…no…I've been here for a long time ago…um…sorry but I really need to find my friend now." Lucy turned towards the door but then there was a figure in front.

"Luuuuuuuucccccyyyyyyy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A girl with long light brown hair ran over to Lucy.

"Sakura! Where'd you go!"

"Sorry! I was really hungry so I got us some apples!" She smiled.

"Where'd you find them?"

"Oh I got them from a tree."

"I'm glad."

"Eat up." Sakura threw an apple to Lucy.

Lucy caught it perfectly and took a bite.

A growl was heard from Sakura's stomach.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry…" Sakura admitted.

"Do you have a mama and papa?" The redhead asked.

"W…well I had a step mom. She was amazing…! You may not believe me but she's a dark blue dragon!" She exclaimed.

"So you're the same as Natsu."

"W…who?"

"The guy with the pink hair over there." She pointed to a boy.

"Hiya Lucy! Nice ta meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what kind of magic do you use?" A small white haired girl with blue eyes came up to me.

"I use water magic…what do you use…?" She asked.

"I use take over magic."

"Oh…"

"What does Sakura use?"

"I use music to control people!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I see…hey, do you guys want to join us? Since you're alone I think it's better for you to join us!" She smiled.

"S…sure!" Lucy smiled widely.

"You need to ask the master first though." She explained.

"Where is he?" Lucy looked around.

"Welcome Lucy, Sakura." A short old man walked up to us.

"A…are you the master here?"

"Yes. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Can we join?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Welcome!" He smiled.

"Where do you want your mark?" The redhead asked.

"Mark?"

"It's proof that you're part of Fairy Tail."

"I…I guess I'd want it here…" Lucy pointed to her right hand.

"Colour?"

"Blue…"

She stamped it on and it came out perfectly.

"T…thanks!"

"I want it here!" Sakura pointed to her arm. It was just above her elbow a little.

"Colour?"

"Yellow please!"

She stamped it in and it came out perfectly too.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm Erza."

"I like your hair." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm Lisanna! This is Mirajane and Elfman! My sister and brother!" Lisanna pointed towards two white haired figures.

After more introductions it was already getting late.

"I'm gonna go home! See ya all tomorrow! Let's go Sakura!" Lucy called to her friend happily.

"Bye Lucy!"

Sakura walked out the door with me.

A gentle breeze of wind blew onto her skin.

"The breeze feels so good…"

"Look! It's Pepper!"

"Pepper?"

A black dachshund came running towards Lucy and Sakura.

It barked playfully.

"Pepper! Come on!" Lucy started to walk.

But she couldn't help but notice someone following them.

"See ya tomorrow Lucy!" Sakura went into another direction.

"Bye!"

Lucy and Pepper walked down the streets.

"Lucy! Nice to see you again! Here! Have this! This is for last time!" A lady gave Lucy a bun.

"Thank you!"

Lucy walked away from the store and turned a corner.

She bent down and let the dog eat it.

"You must be hungry Pepper…eat up."

It gobbled it up in 5 seconds.

Lucy smiled slightly.

"Now you can sleep better."

Lucy and Pepper walked down the streets and walked towards a bush.

She moved the bush a little and revealed a hole.

"Good night Pep."

The dog barked and crawled in.

Lucy moved the bush back and turned.

A small figure was revealed.

But the figure quickly hid and ran.

Lucy quickly ran down the streets towards her home.

"Aye!"

Lucy stopped and turned.

"What the?"

But Lucy shrugged it off.

"I must be hearing things…"

Lucy continued to walk down the streets and out of Magnolia.

Up the mountains and into a forest.

She heard a twig snap behind her.

"Who's there!" Lucy quickly spun around.

No body.

"What the hell…"

Lucy continued to walk through the forest and then came out to a rocky wall.

There was a waterfall and Lucy walked towards the rocky wall.

She knew someone was following her again so she quickly turned all of a sudden.

"Natsu…? Who's that? A blue flying cat!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Aye!"

"Oh my gosh! It talks!"

"Oh hey Lucy! This is Happy!" Natsu grinned.

"H…hey…why were you following me?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah about that…I wanted to ask you something." Natu put a hand behind his neck.

"I'm all ears."

"You're a dragon slayer right?"

"Yep."

"Have you seen Igneel? Igneel the fire dragon? He's big and red."

"Sorry I haven't. But have you seen Aqualia? She's the water dragon. Dark blue? I remember that exact date. She disappeared on July 7th, year 777."

Natsu seemed a little shocked.

"Igneel disappeared on that same day!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I see…"

"Hey I never knew you lived here. I haven't seen you before." Natsu suddenly said.

"Y…yeah…I haven't either."

"I live near here. In an old house. You?" He asked.

"Oh I live in a cave. It's great! The entrance to it is fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Did you make it?"

"Yup! Everything!"

"Wow."

"Wanna see?" Lucy asked.

"S…sure…"

Lucy walked up to the rocky wall and pushed on a rock.

The rocky wall opened up and revealed a cave lit up by crystals.

There was a stream of water and a boat.

The boat had two seats. There was a bar to hold. It looked like a roller coaster seat.

They both sat down on the boat and held onto the bar.

"Here comes the fun part!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu looked ahead weakly and saw the stream go up and then down.

The boat slowly went up and they stopped for a second at the top.

The boat went down really fast and stopped suddenly in a pond.

"Wee! That was fun!"

Natsu moaned weakly.

"Huh? What's wrong? You don't look too good."

"It stopped! Woo! Finally!" Natsu hopped out and saw a beautiful room.

"Amazing…"

"Do you have motion sickness or something?"

"Yeah…I can't take transportation."

"Ah…"

The room was bright and had some crystals on the sides.

There was a small pond in the middle of the room and an elegant water fountain in the middle of the pond. There were lily pads with lilies on top around the fountain.

Then there led circle stairs up to a small bed.

It had everything.

"You made everything?" Natsu asked.

"Yup! You like it?"

"It's great!"

"Thank you!"

Suddenly thunder was heard.

Rain started to pour down.

"A storm…you can't go out like that. You can stay for the night if you want." Lucy suggested.

"No thanks. My house isn't too far."

"Kay…here the exit is here."

Lucy ran over to a crystal and pulled it.

The crystal flung down and made a click.

The wall moved and an opening was revealed.

"Thanks see ya tomorrow Lucy!"

"Bye!"

Natsu ran off into the storm.

Lucy switched the crystal back and the opening closed.

She yawned and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Well? How do you like it? :D Lucy's mark is suppose to be pink I know, but I'd like to make it blue in here =3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! =3<p> 


	2. a Big Surprise!

This is the second chapter you're looking at! =3 Please enjoy! Oh, and this is in Natsu's P.O.V now.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, where are we going?" Happy asked me.<p>

"I dunno…we're going to the park!" I flashed Happy my trademark grin as we walked down the street.

"To the park?" Happy squealed happily.

"Yup!"

"Yay!"

"Let's go Happy!" We both ran (Happy flew) towards the park.

"But why are we going at night?"

"Erm…good point…let's go tomorrow then."

"But I wanna go!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

As we approached closer barking was heard.

"That sounded like Pepper's bark!" Happy said.

"Pepper? What does it sound like?"

"Listen!"

I listened closely and heard the barking.

"Hey look! It's glowing behind the hills!"

I looked and it was.

But it was glowing blue.

"Let's go check it out Happy!" I ran up the hills.

"Wait Natsu!" Happy flew after me.

I reached the top and saw Pepper, Sakura and Lucy?

There was a large thin water circle around Lucy.

She looked like she was dancing Magnolia's traditional dance.

"It's Lucy!" Happy said as he approached.

Sakura noticed us and waved.

Happy waved back.

We walked up to Sakura and Pepper.

"Hello. What brings you here?" Sakura asked happily.

"We were going to the park. What's Lucy doing?"

"Lucy? Lucy's dancing the traditional dance! She's showing Pepper. She also said that she made it even better! And she did! Look at the water circle! It's glowing and sparkling more! It's beautiful!"

I suddenly noticed sparkles coming down.

I looked over at Lucy and saw that she was already walking over towards us.

"Lucy! That was fantastic! Even better than last time!" Sakura ran up to her. Along with Pepper.

"Thanks. Pepper! How'd you like it?" Lucy smiled.

Pepper barked and wagged its tail.

"Glad ya liked it."

Then Lucy walked up to us.

"Hey. I keep seeing you everyday now. Are you following me?" Lucy asked playfully.

"No! Are YOU following me!" I said.

"Nope! It's just that I'm there first. So it SEEMS like you are. haha just kidding." Lucy smiled.

I grinned back.

"So how's Fairy Tail so far?"

"It's fun." Lucy answered.

"Oh…well see ya! We're going to the park!"

"At night?"

"Yup! Happy wants to go!"

"That's nice." Lucy smiled.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

I ran towards the playground park.

Happy flew beside me.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Lucy!" Pepper and Sakura walked off.

I started to walk towards my home.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to bore you guys so I'll go straight to where the accident happens. Don't complain please : Don't hate me for the accident either T-T I'll make her back. ;) And NO I will not make Natsu and Lisanna together. It's a NALU! Nalu for the wind! :D**

**P.S. When flashback, I'M talking :D**

* * *

><p><em>6 years later…<em>

Lucy was running. Running with Sakura and Pepper towards the wedding.

Natsu and Lisanna's wedding.

They have been dating for about a year now. And how did they become together? You'll see right below this.

**Flashback**

_It was just like any other day in Fairy Tail._

_Everyone busily chatting with each other._

_Though it seemed that Natsu had been avoiding Lucy._

_Mirajane who knew why, was smirking._

_Why? It seems that…nah I'm not gonna say it._

_Fine I will._

_Why? __It seems that Natsu had fallen in love with Lucy._

_But he had tried a lot of ways to in directly show her._

_But Lucy never got it._

_Or so he thinks._

_He thinks Lucy likes Gray. And not him._

_So one day… when Lisanna walked up to Natsu and said a loud "Natsu, I finally know my feelings towards you. I…I…I love you!" _

_Natsu, had loved Lisanna too. But he also loves Lucy. But he thinks that Lucy doesn't like him so he's like in his mind "I do like her…but… Lucy doesn't like me. So…"_

_So he stood up and said "Wow Lisanna, I never knew you liked me too."_

_And from that day on, Natsu and Lisanna started dating._

_Surely Natsu still likes Lucy but now it's more of Lisanna then Lucy. Or is it…?_

_**Flashback End**_

"We're late! We're late!" Lucy yelled as she ran faster.

Although she wasn't that happy about it, she forced herself to.

Yes. Lucy had fallen in love with the flame breathing idiot.

She was happy for them anyways.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost!"

Then there was a loud bang.

Lucy collapsed to the floor.

"LUCY!" Sakura shouted and rushed to her side.

The man who had just shot her ran away.

"Lucy! Lucy! Stay awake! No matter what! I'll tell everyone! Don't move! Put pressure on it!" Sakura said quickly before she started to get up.

"I…I'll try…" Lucy put her hand on her neck and tried to stay awake.

Sakura ran off.

Pepper following behind.

She knew she had to tell everyone.

Even if it meant that she had to stop the whole wedding.

"Gomenesai menai…Natsu, Lisanna…I'm so sorry to disturb….!" Sakura yelled as she ran with all her might towards the church.

She could see it up ahead.

"Almost there…" Sakura tried to run faster.

Then she burst the doors open and yelled out "Sorry to interrupt but this is an emergency! Lucy! Help her! Please….!" Sakura collapsed.

Everybody stared at Pepper and Sakura and stood up.

"Lucy? What happened?"

Wendy a newcomer who had sky magic rushed to Sakura.

"Pepper, bring us to Lucy!" Erza demanded.

"Sakura's fine. Just tired. Somebody carry her!" Wendy said as she ran off with Pepper.

Someone had picked her up and the rest had ran off with Pepper.

Pepper barked and continued to run down the streets.

Finally when they had reached there, Lucy was there lying on the floor.

There was a crowd of people surrounding her.

"Excuse me! Please! Pardon me!" Everyone pushed through the crowd and saw Lucy. Her hand was all bloody and neck. Everyone rushed to her side.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried.

"How is she?" Levy asked with tears.

"S…she's dead. She died just a few minutes before we came…." Wendy said sadly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LUCY CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu…she's dead and you have to accept that!" Erza shouted.

Natsu dropped to his knees.

"T…that's impossible…she…she…"

Lisanna hugged him from behind.

"Natsu…" Lisanna wiped away a tear.

And so they buried her up in the mountains in front of her home.

Now it has been a year since that accident.

The man who had shot Lucy was a loose criminal.

He was an crazy man who went shooting people with blonde hair.

Today it was another day for Fairy Tail.

But everyone sat quiet in Fairy Tail.

Gray had stopped stripping.

Cana hadn't drank beer so much anymore.

No body was that energetic anymore. Because Lucy was gone.

But then, one day a bright blue portal opened up and everyone's attention turned towards it.

A beautiful girl stood in front of it.

She had green eyes, wavy blue hair that ended just below her shoulders, and was wearing a white dress down to the ankle.

Makarov walked up to the girl.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Kira. Daughter of Goddess Silth. I heard that your guild is pretty good. That's why I will need your help. One of my helpers will pick a team. So tell them to get in their teams. Any teams who are absent will not be chosen. Do not worry. We have rewards. Do you accept? Sorry if I'm acting bad…I tend to do that." The girl said.

"P…Princess Kira…Daughter of Goddess Silth…we accept….what do you need help with…?" Makarov knelt.

And so did everyone else.

"First off, I'll show you your rewards." Kira snapped her fingers.

Three girls came out of the portal.

The first girl had long brown hair and brown eyes.

The second had short green hair with blue eyes.

And the third had long blond hair and green eyes.

They all wore no shoes. They were bare feet.

And they all wore a creamy coloured dress that ended just a little before their ankles.

"Re, Akita and Elise will show you your rewards. The last person will show the grand reward.

The girl with brown hair took out a small bag.

She opened it up and it showed tons of jewels.

"Yes, the bag seems small but inside is big. Inside has billions of jewels." Kira explained.

"Next, is a healing flower. It lasts forever. Keep it safe." The girl with green hair showed a pink glowing flower with some sparkles around it.

"Now, Elise. Show them the reward." Kira told the blonde haired girl.

The blonde haired girl nodded and took out a bag.

Elise opened it up and showed lots of crystals.

"Those are tracking crystals. If you ever get lost or captured, just use these. Also used for catching enemies. "

"You can't get these anywhere. Except for the jewels. Now the final reward…you have to choose wisely."

Kira snapped her fingers again and a beautiful bird sound was heard.

Something came flying out of the portal and flew around the guild.

The bird sound came again. (No it's not a chirp) The thing twirled around and flew towards Kira.

It stopped beside Re, Elise and Akita and revealed a white bird with a blue spot around its left eye and a blue spot on its stomach.

(Ya know in Pokemon, there's a pokemon called Togekiss. It's about the size of that except a bit bigger.)

Then a blonde figure jumped off and walked beside Kira.

She had blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and wore the same dress as the other girls.

"L…L…Lucy…" Natsu said in shock.

Everyone was shocked.

Some were already in tears.

But Natsu was the most shocked.

"Oh? Do you know me?" She smiled.

"Lucy…have you forgotten…?" Natsu said a bit hurt.

"I shall explain." Kira interrupted.

"Angel 3148. Your real name is Lucy. Yes. They all know you. You have joined this guild before. Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded.

"As you know, Lucy has died. Therefore Lucy is now an angel. She has become my helper. Along with my other helpers, they've "formed" a team together and named it Team Aqua. Every angel here knows some sort of magic. Lucy, is the leader of Team Aqua. But I am still higher than her. When you become an angel or a devil, your memories get erased. But you will remember it slowly. Their personalities may change a bit. For example, if you were sad you would become happy. If you're not so energetic then you'll be more energetic. But some angels, some are special. Sometimes they're happy and energetic so they may become even more. Lucy, is one of those special angels. So now that I'm done explaining, I'll go back to the point. Lucy, please show them the last reward." Kira told Lucy.

"Hai!" Lucy took out a green glowing ball with lots of sparkles surrounding it.

"This is a wish ball. You can wish anything you want with it. So do not let evil get a hold of it." Lucy explained.

"Lucy…please pick a team you would like us to bring along with."

"Okay!" Lucy said happily.

Lucy looked around for a few seconds and smiled.

"I found one!"

Lucy walked up to Team Natsu.

"I choose this team!" Lucy smiled at them.

"Very well then. Team Natsu, do you accept?"

"Yes." They responded. But they were also all looking at Lucy.

"Master Makarov, are you going to let them?"

"Yes. I will grant this permission."

"Good. Good bye everyone. Please continue to do what you were doing." Kira said politely.

She snapped her fingers and the bird made a beautiful sound and then the whole room was filled with a bright white light.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! :D Well I hope you liked it :) This is where the real plot starts :D Sorry if you think I rushed it a bit…but I needed to get the plot going so yeah…I may rewrite it. |Please review<p> 


	3. Flower Retrieved

Sorry for updating verryyyy late T.T But here it is :D The third chapter! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Lucy walked up to Team Natsu._

"_I choose this team!" Lucy smiled at them._

"_Very well then. Team Natsu, do you accept?"_

"_Yes." They responded. But they were also all looking at Lucy._

"_Master Makarov, are you going to let them?"_

"_Yes. I will grant this permission."_

"_Good. Good bye everyone. Please continue to do what you were doing." Kira said politely._

_She snapped her fingers and the bird made a beautiful sound and then the whole room was filled with a bright white light._

* * *

><p>Team Natsu woke up in a tent.<p>

"Huh?" Natsu looked up and saw a smiling Lucy.

"You're awake. Your four slept the whole evening." Lucy held out her hand towards him.

Natsu gladly accepted it and got up.

Erza, Happy and Gray got up themselves before Lucy could help.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, you're in a tent. You four should go back to sleep. It's night."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're outside. I'll call them in." Lucy left.

"That was Lucy right?" Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu huddled.

"I'm sure of it. Her scent was the same." Natsu said.

"But she doesn't remember us." Happy said sadly.

"Ah, glad to see you four awake." Kira said as she came in.

"Princess Kira!" They all said in surprise as they turned to face her.

"Please, drop the princess!"

"Hai!"

"Anyways, about the mission…Goddess Seria…she always wanted some sort of…plant. Yes plant. This plant, is called the Bell Drop. It is located at the mountains up here." Kira spread out a map and pointed north.

"The flower is blue at the tips, white inside and tints of pink."

"Excuse me, but…why can't you guys get it yourself? I mean like, you are angels." Erza asked.

"Yes, yes. That is quite true…but, there is a barrier. There are certain places we are not allowed to go. Seria, always wanted that flower. It was simply beautiful. But she could never get it. So tomorrow morning, we set north. Re, Elise, Akita, come. We need to rest now. Let's leave Team Natsu to rest. Lucy, you don't mind staying here for the night do you? Perhaps…you may gain some memories? Feel free to tell her about her past Team Natsu. Good night."

"Good night Princess Kira! You too Re, Elise, Akita!" Lucy waved as they left.

"So! Mind telling me about my past?" Lucy smiled and turned around.

"Sure…"

"Well, how you joined Fairy Tail was that you were looking for a friend of yours. Named Sakura. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. You're a water dragon slayer. You were raised by a big dark blue dragon named Aqualia."

Lucy nodded to show that she was paying attention.

"You had a dog named Pepper. And you lived up in the mountains just out of Magnolia. In the forest, in a cave. You made it yourself. I…it was beautiful Luce…"

Lucy suddenly remembered something.

She saw the cave Natsu was talking about.

She saw herself and Natsu inside.

Lucy wanted to see more but the memories stopped.

"D…did you remember something Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Y…yeah…I just saw a little part of the cave…" Lucy said.

Then a dim glow appeared on Lucy.

"Huh? Why are you glowing Lucy!"

"O…oh? Hey look's like I have to go back up. Don't worry guys! Another team's coming! Team Aqua's coming back when you wake up! Bye!" The dim glow began to glow brighter and brighter.

It soon began to surround Lucy and then Lucy started to disappear.

"H…Hey wait Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he stretched his arm out towards her.

Just as his finger was going to touch her, she disappeared.

Then another girl appeared beside Gray.

She had purple hair that ended below her elbow, a strand of hair was tied up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She had brown eyes and wore a black turtle-neck shirt that was cut off at the shoulders. She also wore black mini skirt and knee high socks. But she wore no shoes.

"Hey, I'm Kiria. Nice to meet you all." The girl smiled.

"So you're the new team...I'm Erza, this is Gray and this is Natsu. Cat's Happy."

"Ah…"

"May I ask you one question?"

"Go on Gray."

"Why aren't you wearing a cream coloured dress like Lu-Team Aqua was?"

"Good question Gray. The cream coloured dress...they wanted to wear thst for their team. As for my team, Team Dark wears these kind. Dark colours. Although it may seem like we are devils or just like any other human, we are angels that just like dark colours."

"O…oh….So have you learnt about your past yet?"

"Yes. Would you like to meet my other teammates?"

"S…sure."

Kiria snapped her fingers and one guy and two girl came in.

"I'd like to introduce you to Team Natsu. Erza, Gray, Natsu and cat's Happy."

"Nice to meet you Team Natsu, my name's Raina. (Pronounced Rain-na) This is Christine and Jord."

_Raina: Blue eyes, brown hair, black dress that ends at knee, knee high black wool socks and purple necklace._

_Christine: Green eyes, black wavy hair, black mini dress, gray leggings, and knee high gray socks._

_Jord: Black eyes, brown hair, gray shirt, and black long kilt._

"You all look just like humans!"

They chuckled and Kiria asked "Do we?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you three go back to tent."

"Hai."

They left and Kiria said "I'm going to sleep see you at night."

Then Kiria slept on the floor.

"We should get some rest too. Good night everyone."

Erza slept on the floor too.

And so did Gray and Natsu.

Natsu had slept a few inches away from Kiria.

Everyone was asleep except for Natsu.

Then a dim glow had caught Natsu's attention.

Kiria was surrounded by a bright light and then she disappeared.

A blonde figure was replaced by her.

"Lucy!" I whispered happily.

"Hm? Oh hey Natsu, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well you better get some rest because it's only 5 in the morning." Lucy mumbled as she layed down on the floor.

"Kay."

Natsu layed down on the floor beside Lucy.

He scooted a little closer towards her.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I hug you?"

"Um…sure…I guess you could…cause even if I don't remember, you still haven't seen me in a year."

"Thanks…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

We parted after a few seconds and Lucy said "Good night."

"You too."

And I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When morning came, we headed north.

"May I ask…how far is this flower?" Erza asked.

"We're almost there. I can see it." Kira said as she sped up.

As the group approached the rocky wall, Team Natsu started to climb up.

"Wait!" Lucy called.

They stopped and jumped down.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll go check it out." Lucy said as she climbed onto her bird.

"Be careful Lucy-san!" Elise called after her.

"Don't worry!"

So Lucy and bird flew up and saw the flower.

"I see it!" Lucy yelled loudly.

No response.

"I SEE IT!"

"Kay!"

Lucy tried going up closer but then was knocked down by an invisible barrier.

"KYaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy fell off of the bird as the bird flipped around by the barrier.

While the group at the bottom…

"Hey where'd they go?" Gray asked as he looked around.

Then they saw the bird falling down.

"Mel!" Re, Elise and Akita yelled as they darted towards the direction Mel was falling towards.

"T…then where's Lucy!" Natsu panicked.

Then they heard Lucy screaming coming closer.

"LUUUUUCCYYY!" Natsu shouted as he saw the blonde figure falling down towards him.

She fell into his arms so hard that he fell down himself.

"Oh my! Lucy, are you and Mel okay? And are you okay Natsu?" Kiria asked with concern.

"I'm fine…is Mel? Natsu you okay? Sorry about making you fall." Lucy said as she got off of Natsu.

"I…it's okay."

Lucy smiled as she turned to Mel.

"Mel, you okay? Can you still fly Mel?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"Lucy…you seem so…so…so…so calm…" Re said in surprise.

"Ah, since your new…Lucy was always like this." Akita explained.

"Oh…"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Meeeeeeeel, Meeeeel!" Mel made a soothing sound.

Mel flew up no problem.

"Good girl. Glad you're fine." Lucy smiled softly.

"Mel!"

"Mel, can you please bring Team Natsu up to retrieve the flower?"

"Mel!" Mel nodded.

"Good girl." Then Lucy turned towards Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza.

"Flower's up there. Mel can only bring three people. Well two not including me. So only two of you will come with me to retrieve the flower. Please hop on." Lucy said as she climbed onto Mel.

"Me and Happy will go!"

"Kay."

Happy and Natsu climbed on.

"Hold on tight!" Lucy said as Mel started to flap her wings.

They flew up into the sky and stopped at the top in 4 seconds.

"That was fast." Happy said.

"Y…yeah…" Natsu said weakly.

"Oh, are you okay?" Lucy asked Natsu with concern.

"Here eat this." Lucy took out a piece of blue petal.

Nasu quickly took it and gobbled it up.

He immediately became back to his normal self.

"Wow! This is awesome! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu and Happy hopped off of Mel and ran towards the flower.

"This is it right?"

"Yeah."

Natsu climbed up the rock and picked the flower.

"I got it!" Natsu jumped down and ran back to Mel and Lucy.

"Goddess Seria will be happy! I can't wait to see how she'll react! Maybe there will be celebrating! Oh! Maybe we can become human for giving her that! Yay! Or I can find out about my past! Oh my god! We better hurry!" Lucy squealed.

Mel flew down a bit slower.

"Oh Mel, you tired? That's okay. Go slower."

Mel nodded and slowed down.

They went down slowly.

"So Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this everyone in Team Natsu? Besides me of course."

"Well there is Lisanna. She was out on a mission with her sister and brother."

"Oh! I've heard of her! You two were going to get married! Well did you do it?"

"N…no…"

"W…what hap-" Visions started to come back to Lucy.

* * *

><p>"<em>LUCY!" A girl with light brown hair shouted.<em>

_She rushed towards Lucy and quickly said "Lucy! Lucy! Stay awake! No matter what! I'll tell everyone! Don't move! Put pressure on it!" Then she ran off._

* * *

><p>"<em>Me and Natsu are going to get married!" A girl with blue eyes and short white hair said happily.<em>

"_Huh? Really? Congratulations…Lisanna, Natsu…!" Lucy tried to smile._

"_Thanks!" They walked off._

* * *

><p>"The wedding…L…Lisanna…Sakura…?" Lucy said softly.<p>

"Y…you remembered something…"

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"Y…yeah…"

"Okay…."

Mel landed softly on the ground.

"You got it! Thank you Team Natsu! We'll return to your guild tomorrow morning. We'll rest here."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	4. Seria

Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Mel landed softly on the ground._

"_You got it! Thank you Team Natsu! We'll return to your guild tomorrow morning. We'll rest here." _

* * *

><p>The next day, Team Natsu and Team Aqua gathered outside their tents.<p>

"Thank you so much Team Natsu. We do not know how to repay you!" Re said happily.

"Yes. Please accept these as a token of our appreciation. Also your rewards." Kira said as she handed them two big sacks.

"Thank you guys!" Lucy smiled.

"We'll send you guys back to your guild now." Kira snapped her fingers and Mel made a soothing sound again. The big flash surrounded everyone and they were back in the guild.

"They're back! Welcome back Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy!" Mirajane smiled.

"Natsu! I missed you!" Lisanna hugged Natsu from behind.

When she stood beside him, she was shocked.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" Lucy looked at Lisanna.

"Oh? Are you…Lisanna?"

"You…forgot…"

Natsu whispered into Lisanna's ear.

"Ah…you lost your memories…"

"Lucy, Re, Elise, Akita…we need to get going. We bid our farewell Fairy Tail…" .Kira said as a dim glow surrounded them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Erza said.

"Bye."

"Wait! What about Lucy!" Natsu said as he took a step forward.

"Lucy…Lucy is dead. She cannot come back to the human world…we are sorry…"

"T…there must be some way!"

"I cannot do that. Only Goddesses and Gods may. Anyone under cannot. I am sorry…" Then the glow completely surrounded them and they disappeared.

"Natsu….Lucy's dead…you need to face reality…" Lisanna said sadly.

"But…there might be a way…" Natsu said as he sat down sadly.

"Natsu…."

_Back at the heavens…_

"Miss Seria, we have brought a gift for you." Kira said as Team Aqua and her knelt down.

"You have? Can I see what it is?" A girl with long light brown hair turned around. Revealing her blue eyes and light blue (It's really light blue. It's almost white but just a bit bluey) dress that ended at her knees.

"Hai."

Lucy stood up and walked up to Seria.

"Surprise!"

Lucy showed her the beautiful Bell Drop.

Seria gasped and gladly accepted it.

"My! You guys got this for me? I am touched!"

"Yup! We went to Fairy Tail and worked with Team Natsu! So? Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Wait-did you just say…Fairy Tail…? And…Team Natsu…?"

"Yeah! Why?" Lucy asked happily.

"3148…Your real name is Lucy. You were from Fairy Tail. In the team, Team Natsu…."

"Yup! I know!"

"Ah…I see…but do you have all your memories back? No…For getting me this beautiful flower to put on my hair! I'll give you all a wish! But I will pick it for you. No buts."

"Agreed!" Everyone said.

But also in their minds, they're all thinking the same thing. _"We went through the trouble for getting that flower to put it on your hair…?"_

"Kira…Since you are higher, you will get to choose out of these options…Regain you full memory, become the top princess, or have your own private space for your home? We'll put anything you wish in it."

"I…I…I'll…this is a hard choice…hm….I'll…become the top princess…I guess…?"

"Great choice! That's what I would do too! On to the next! Re, Elise, and Akita, you'll all regain your memories and have a better home!"

"Thank you miss Seria!"

"Lucy, Mel…No buts okay?"

"Right!" Lucy said as Mel said "Mel!"

"You will regain your full memory…"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"And go back to the human world."

Lucy's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What? Why? I like it up here!"

"But…everyone in Fairy Tail misses you…and deep in your heart you're missing them too."

"But…"

"Mel will turn into a beautiful girl. And you should be happy."

Lucy started to cry.

"I…I…I will miss you guys…"

"If Lucy goes then what about Team Aqua!"

"I will allow a three person team. Elise, your team captain from now on."

"Thank you…"

"Miss Elise! We are proud to serve you!" Re and Akita saluted.

Elise giggled and said "Drop the miss! You guys are such jokers!"

"Thank Elise!"

"Lucy…you'll now regain memories….then I shall return you back to the human world…"

"Seria…."

Seria put her hand up and a green glow appeared on her hand.

She touched Mel and Mel slowly turned into human.

Mel now had black coloured eyes, long silver hair, white t-shirt with white shorts, and white flats.

"Thank you Seria…I can finally talk…" Mel said happily with tears streaming down her face.

"You will be able to transform into the bird form anytime…" Seria said happily.

Seria raised her hand again and this time, a blue glow appeared on her hand.

She brought it down and touched Lucy's arm.

Lucy suddenly remembered everything and started to cry.

Her clothes also changed.

Now, instead of a cream coloured dress, she wore a blue top and yellow short along with white flats.

"Farewell…"

"Seria!" Lucy called with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait Seria!" Mel called with tears in her eyes.

Seria smiled and they disappeared back to Fairy Tail.

They appeared in the middle of the room.

Everyone looked at them in surprise.

"SERIA!"

* * *

><p>Tee hee! Cliffhanger :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review.<p> 


	5. Back

Sorry for the late update! Well, here's the fifth chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Seria!"_

"_Wait Seria!" Mel called._

_Seria smiled and they disappeared back to Fairy Tail._

_They appeared in the middle of the room._

_Everyone looked at them in surprise._

"_SERIA!"_

* * *

><p>The two girls hugged each other while sobbing.<p>

"Lucy? W…why are you here? And who's that!" Natsu said as he stood up in shock.

"Lucy! Are you okay? What happened?" Mirajane asked with concern.

After a few more seconds of crying, Mel spoke first. "I'm Mel…"

"MEL?" Team Natsu said in shock (Except for Lisanna)

"Y…yeah…" Mel smiled slightly.

"Who's Mel?" The rest of the guild members asked in confusion.

"Mel is the bird we saw."

"What bird?" Lisanna asked.

"You weren't here."

"Seria…Seria turned us back into humans…we're now officially humans again…" Mel continued on, looking at the floor.

"And Lucy got her memories back…!" Mel managed to smile.

"Y…Yeah…hey guys, I'm back." Lucy said as she wiped her tears away.

Then Natsu gave a bear hug to Lucy.

"You're alive again!"

"It's good to be back…" Lucy returned the hug.

Then there was a big group hug.

"Ne, may I join Fairy Tail?" Mel asked as the members released Lucy.

"Of course." Makarov smiled.

"Yay! I'd like my mark here and I want it…white please…" Mel smiled and wiped her tears away.

Mirajane smiled and stamped it on her leg below her knee.

"Thank you!" Mel smiled.

"Your welcome. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane smiled.

And they partied the whole day.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy and Natsu walked home together.<p>

"So…where are you going to live?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy Hills." Lucy smiled.

"Mel's going to be my roommate." Lucy continued.

"Ah. I see."

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"So you didn't marry Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"N…no…"

Lucy somehow felt relieved.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Natsu looked puzzled.

"For ruining your wedding…and the whole thing was stopped because of me…" Lucy looked to the floor.

"It's not your fault Lucy…it was that dude who shot you!" Natsu said.

"But-"

"Nobody knew it was going to happen!" Natsu grinned.

"You're right…"

"Hey, so when will you two be marrying again?"

"I haven't really thought of that…"

"Take your time." Lucy smiled.

As they continued walking down the streets, Natsu suddenly asked "Lucy…do you like me?"

"Yeah! Of course I do! W-"

"I mean like like."

Lucy stayed silent.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Mira told me you liked me."

"When was that?"

"After you died."

"Erm…well she's lying."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dense but not that dense you know."

Lucy sighed in defeat.

"You got me. Fine I'll admit it. I love you but I gave up those feelings along time ago!" Lucy admitted.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Why are you even asking me this!" Lucy quickly said.

"Answer me."

"Oh hey look! We've arrived! See ya tomorrow-"

"Answer me Lucy."

Lucy looked at him and stopped.

"Because I knew it was too late." Lucy said before she started to walk again. Leaving Natsu further behind.

"Lucy!"

She continued to walk.

"Wait! Lucy!"

Lucy ignored him.

"I…I…"

Just as Lucy was about to enter the building, Natsu shouted out "I LIKED YOU TOO!"

Lucy immediately stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I like you too…"

"B…B…but what about Lisanna! Y…You already! You already proposed! A…and! She loves you too! No! This…this is wrong!"

"She'll understand…" Natsu walked towards her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer…" Lucy said as she put her hands in front of her.

Natsu just ignored her and continued to do whatever he was doing.

He embraced her in a hug.

Lucy was confused.

So she quickly pushed him away and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Wait for the next chapter! :D In the next chapter, we'll see some more NALU :D :D :D So for now, all you can do is wait! TEEHEE!<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed~ Please review! =3


End file.
